1. Field
The present invention relates to an ink for ink-jet recording, an ink cartridge, an ink-jet recording apparatus, a method of determining, and a method of ink-jet recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to apply a fluorescence emission marker on an ink-jet recorded object, an ink for ink-jet recording, in which a fluorescence substance that emits fluorescence by absorbing an ultraviolet ray is blended, is widely used. Further, an ink for ink-jet recording, which contains a fluorescence substance that rarely emits fluorescence by absorbing a visible ray whose wavelength is 400 nm to 600 nm and emits fluorescence by absorbing a near-infrared ray whose wavelength is 650 nm to 900 nm, is proposed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H09-227817). The ink-jet recorded object recorded using the aforementioned ink rarely emits light in a case where the visible ray is irradiated, and emits light in a case where the near-infrared ray is irradiated. The fluorescence substance serves as a marker for preventing forgery of the ink-jet recorded object such as a gift certificate, a postcard, an envelope, a check, an identification card, a ticket, a bond, and the like.